Next Generation
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: As a continuation of the Mega Force series, this one follows twelve years after the monkey teams' kids left to stop Valine. He wanted to bring his sister back in order to bring the Skeleton Royals to life once again. Now that Jinmay and Chiro have a daughter, Chiara, what will she learn about her parents, and herself, that was kept from her all these years? R&R I do not own SRMTHFG
1. The Pin

**Chapter One**

It had been twelve peaceful years on Shuggazoom. Twelve years since the monkeys' children had left to attempt in capturing Valine. Valine wanted to bring his sister, Valina, back in order to resurrect the two they worshiped: Skeleton King and Skeleton Queen. It had also been twelve years since Jinmay had given birth to her daughter, Chiara.

Chiara was a young girl, brave and adventurous like her father. But her father wasn't so sure of the life anymore. After Chiara was born, Chiro took himself out of the line of fire. He wanted to be there for Chiara, for Jinmay.

"Chiara, come here!"

Chiro was chasing his young girl around the house. Chiara was laughing hard as she ran around and around the house to avoid getting dressed.

"I don't want to go to school!"

"Chiara!" Chiro hissed. He had been at for about an hour. He hoped that for once his daughter would listen to him to get dressed and go to school. "Chiara, you have to go to school."

"Why?" Chiara was halfway up the stairs when her father said school. She stopped to turn to him. "Why do I have to go to school? So everyone can make fun of me?"

"What are you-Why are the kids making fun of you?"

"I have weird eyes! My dad's supposed to be some superhero of the city but he's an accountant downtown!"

"Chiara, sweety…"

"Is everything okay?" Jinmay walked out of one the upper rooms, coming to the top of the stairs. Chiara had sat on the stairs, pouting. "Chiara, you're supposed to be on your way to school."

"She doesn't want to go." Chiro said.

"Chiara, sweety, you have to go to school."

"All the kids hate me."

Jinmay gave a soft smile to Chiro, telling him she could talk to her, before she sat down next to her daughter. Chiro walked away.

"Chiara…" Jinmay rested a hand on Chiara's shoulder. "What's going on at school?"

"All the kids say I'm a superhero's daughter. But...daddy's an accountant. He's no superhero."

"Oh, sweetheart...There is something we haven't told you."

Chiara perked up, "Daddy...is a superhero?"

Jinmay opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud beep outside. A school bus drove up. Chiara looked at her mom.

"Go get dressed, sweety." Jinmay said.

A few minutes later, Chiara walked down the stairs to find the bus was gone. She was confused, wasn't she going to school?

"Mom?" Chiara called. After a moment, Jinmay came around the corner. "Mom, where's the bus? I'm gonna be late."

"You and I are going to go have lunch together. Ready to go?"

"Daddy?"

"Your dad went to work for the day. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jinmay said as she grabbed a set of car keys from the hook next to the door. "Ready?"

"Alright!" Chiara cheered as she raced out the door and into the car.

At a nice restaurant, Jinmay sat outside with Chiara. They looked over their menus carefully.

"Mom, what did you have to tell me-"

"Ah-ah-ah...Finish ordering your food, dear. I'll tell you after."

"Okay…" Chiara groaned as she returned to her menu.

Back at the Super Robot, Gizmo came down one of the tubes, holding a box of tools.

"Hey, guys." Gizmo greeted.

"Hey, honey." Otto greeted back before kissing her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. But...I had another one last night."

"Another what? Giz, you okay?" Nova asked as she walked over.

"I'm okay, Nova. I guess it's just a mother's thing to dream about your kids."

"Gizmo's been having dreams about Tech and Gadget getting hurt." Otto turned back to Gizmo. "But I'm telling you, they are just fine."

"I'm sure you're right." Gizmo assured. She still felt like something was wrong though. She just knew it deep down. "I'm gonna go work on the computers at the Mega Robot. Keep me occupied, you know?"

Gizmo quickly pecked a kiss on Otto's cheek before leaving the Robot. Leaving the Super Robot, Gizmo thought about her dreams. She hoped everything was okay and she was just overreacting.

Back at the restaurant with Jinmay and Chiara, they had just finished ordering their food. Chiara waited until the waiter was gone to finally ask.

"Okay...We ordered our food. Can you please tell me what you've been hiding from me? Please?!"

Jinmay giggled at her daughter's impatience. It reminded her of her husband. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you."

"Thank you." Chiara exhaled.

Jinmay chuckled a little before continuing. "So, Chiara...just so you know, your father was the one who wanted to hide this from you. He wanted to protect you from what he went through."

"What did he go through?"

"A war. A war to save this very planet from destruction of evil."

"An evil war? That's what you could come up with?"

"Chiara, I am not lying to you. This is true."

"D-Dad?" Chiara scoffed. "Dad's the hero of Shuggazoom? Dad's a friendly guy and everything but he doesn't speak monkey like the guy in the history book did."

"Your father does speak monkey. He helped me understand the monkey team as well."

Chiara popped at this. "Monkey team?"

Jinmay dug into her purse, pulling out something small and metal. "This was your father's. Use it when you're trouble and need absolute help. Friend's will come."

"I...I don't want to lose it, Mom. What if Dad gets…mad?"

"I'll take the blame. Go on. I trust you." Chiara reached for the pin before Jinmay pulled it back a little. "But I need you to promise something first."

"What's the catch?"

"Promise you don't use this for _anything_ but emergencies. And you wear everyday."

" _Every_ day?"

"Yes."

Chiara bit her lip. Did you really want to carry around this pin that was her father's? Chiara sighed, "Of course I promise, Mom."

She took the pin and put in on her shirt.

"Oh...you look a little like your father now you have that pin."

"Thanks, Mom." Chiara moved her hair out of way and tucked it behind her ear.

Right after, the waiter had brought their lunch.

 **I know this is a really short chapter. I kind of promised to do this story to one of my readers. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. Life Choice

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Chiara woke up sleepily and turn over to look at her calender on her nightstand. The date was colored in bright red and blue fireworks and a yellow birthday cake. After Chiara rubbed her eyes, it seemed it finally clicked in her head and she jumped out of bed.

"It's today! Today's the day!" Chiara said as she jumped on her bed.

" _Chiara, no jumping on your bed!_ "

"Sorry, Dad!" Chiara called back as she did a flip off the bed and landing carefully on the ground. As she made her bed, Chiara heard a knock at the door. "Come in…"

Opening the door, Jinmay and Chiro both stood in the doorway.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad."

"Someone's in a good mood today." Jinmay chuckled.

"It's my birthday, of course I'm in a good mood. I'm finally twelve years old." Chiara finished making her bed and turned to her parents. "Can we...go visit Max today?"

Chiro and Jinmay looked at each other before Chiro walked over. "You really want to on your birthday?"

"Yeah. I want to bring him some flowers. Please?"

Chiro smiled. "Okay. We'll go right after breakfast."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now get dressed and come down stairs. You don't want to keep your Aunt and Uncle waiting now." Jinmay said as she and Chiro left the room.

Chiara gasped and hurried into her closet to pick out something to wear. After a while, Chiara ran over to her mirror, wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, a brown jacket with black sleeves and brown shoes. She was going to leave to go downstairs when she turned to look at her nightstand. Sitting on the tabletop was a silver pin.

Chiara walked over and picked it up, "Mom did say I should always wear this." Chiara pinned it on her jacket. "Now I look like a superhero!"

" _Chiara, hurry and come downstairs, please! Your Aunt has something special for you!_ "

"Okay, Mom! I'll be down soon!" Chiara called. Just as Chiara was about to leave, the pin started glowing. "Huh? What's going on?" The green glowing light grew bigger. "Mom!"

Just a moment later, Jinmay and Chiro stood in the door. They watched as Chiara was engulfed by green light. As the light died down, Chiara was laid on the ground gently. Chiro and Jinmay picked their daughter's head up off the ground.

"Are you okay, Chiara?" Chiro asked.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Dear. How do you feel?"

"Kind of light headed...and weak."

Chiro picked his daughter up into his arms. He was going to set in her bed but, "Dad...can we lay on the couch?"

Chiro smiled at Chiara, "Sure."

He carried Chiara downstairs, setting her on the couch. She laid against him gently as she looked down at her pin. She rubbed it in deep thought.

"What's that, Chiara?" Chiro asked, snapping Chiara from her deep thought.

"Oh, Mom gave it to me yesterday. She said it was yours when you were my age." Chiara handed the pin to her father.

"Yeah. It was mine."

"Mom also said you were a superhero."

Chiro looked down at his daughter, brushing her hair gently. "I don't know about that."

"So...you didn't save all of Shuggazoom like the boy in my history book?"

"You're learning about the Monkey Team in your history class?"

"Yeah. I liked the...Green one the best. He sounded smart."

"Yeah. Otto was the mechanic."

"How'd you know his name?"

"Well, everyone knew who they were when I was a kid."

Chiara chuckled as her father said _When I was a kid._ "Daddy? I told Mom I was going to wear it. Can I put it back on?"

Chiro stared at the pin a little longer before closing his fist.

"Sorry, I don't think it's a good idea right now."

Chiara sat up. "But Dad!"

"No, buts Chiara! I said no."

"That's not fair! Mom gave it to me!"

"It wasn't hers to give, Chiara."

"But Dad! I promised!"

"You shouldn't have promised something you weren't going to keep."

Jinmay walked into the room with a worried expression. "Chiro? I gave her the pin to wear in case of-"

"It wasn't yours to give! And you know that we agreed to keep her away from that life! I don't want her to live that life!"

"Chiro, she's supposed to live that life! She's your daughter!"

"I know she's my daughter but that doesn't mean she's destined to grow up the same way I did! Chiara's only twelve years old! She can't-" Chiro stopped as Chiara ran past him and Jinmay, all the while grabbing the pin. "Chiara, wait!"

Chiro raced after Chiara, only to trip on the sidewalk. Jinmay followed him out and bent down to help him up.

"I have to find her." Chiro tried to stand but couldn't walk. "I think I twisted my ankle."

"We'll find her." Jin said as he and Carbon came from inside the house.

Carbon and Jin ran off to find their niece while Jinmay helped Chiro back inside. Meanwhile, Chiara had ran through the streets of Shuggazoom City, tears running down her face. She ran into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. Chiara cried for a moment before looking at the pin in her hand.

"This is all your fault. You stupid pin! Why did you glow?! What's so important about some dumb pin anyways?" Chiara threw against the wall. The pin hit it just hard enough to press the button on the face. "Why is my Dad so worried about a useless pin anyways?"

Chiara balled up against the wall and cried into her knees. It seemed like forever but a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up, Chiara saw through her blurry vision a multiple of colors.

"I'm telling you, Chiro's pin went off right around here." The red figure said.

"Then what is this girl doing here?" The blue figure questioned.

Chiara sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I think she's waking up." Another voice said.

"I wasn't asleep. I was crying." Chiara kept rubbing the tears away.

"My name's Nova. Why were you crying?"

"My Dad and Mom were in an argument about that stupid and useless pin over there." Chiara kept her eyes closed as she pointed to the pin on the ground.

"Useless, huh? I don't think so." Nova said, putting the pin in Chiara's hand.

Chiara looked up, finally clearing her vision. She screamed when she saw who she had been talking to.

"You-You-You're the...the Monkey Team!"

"Why, yes, we are." The blue one said.

"Cool!" Chiara stood up quickly and brushed herself off. "I'm a mess and I should not look like this in front of a famous team like the Hyper Force."

"It's okay. What's your name?" Nova asked.

"My-My-My name? It's Chiara. And you're the golden monkey. Oh, wow...So cool!"

Nova chuckled while she rubbed the back of her head. "Nice to meet ya, Chiara."

"You can call me Chi if you want."

"Chi?" The red one questioned. "Your parents wouldn't happen to be Jinmay and Chiro, would they?"

"Uh...uh-huh. How'd you know who my parents were?"

"We need to get you home, Chi." The red monkey started pulling Chi out of the alley.

"But...I don't wanna go home." Chiara said. "My Dad's just gonna yell at me again."

"Chiro, yell? I'd like to see that when he sees us."

"Why do you know so much about my Dad? And where's your leader? The boy I read about in history class?"

The red monkey stopped pulling and let go. "You should just get home, kid. It'll be lunch soon."

"I wanna know more. Please…?" Chiara stood in front of them. "Please, don't make me go back yet. I don't want to go back. Please, can I-Can I just stay with you for a little while?"

The monkeys all looked at each other before all landing on the silver monkey. He looked surprised before thinking for a while. "I don't believe this is wise."

"Come on, Antauri. She's scared." The green monkey said before hugging Chiara.

"You're the mechanic. My Dad told me. Otto, right?" Chiara said before bending down to hug Otto back. "Thanks. I needed a good hug."

"Aw...Come on, Antauri. Let's bring her to the Robot or something. We'll bring her back later." Otto smiled.

"Hm...I doubt Chiro would be comfortable with this idea but...Alright. But only for an hour."

"Then we'll bring her back home. No problem, Antauri." Nova added.

Hours had gone by when Chiro had started pacing the living room.

"Chiro, please, sit back down. I'm sure Carbon and Jin will be back at any minute."

"I can't, Jinmay. I'm worried. I drove Chiara out of the house and ruined her birthday." Chiro stopped his pacing and looked at the coffee table where a purple box with a pink ribbon sat. Chiro picked it up and stared at it. "I never even got to give her, her birthday present."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on her about the pin."

"Jinmay, that was my Hyper Force pin. You know I don't want her to go out there and fight bad guys. She could get hurt."

Jinmay stood up, holding Chiro's arms. "Honey...don't you think...the green light this morning was familiar?"

"Familiar?" Chiro thought a moment. "Wait. You don't think she has…"

"The Power Primate?" Jinmay nodded.

Before they could go farther, the front door opened. Carbon and Jin walked in, dripping wet.

"Oh, my. What happened to you two?" Jinmay asked as she grabbed a couple of towels.

"Well, we went out looking for Chiara, but-"

Jin finished, "It started pouring rain. We couldn't find Chiara, Chiro. I'm sorry."

"We both are." Carbon said.

"It's alright. Chiara's resourceful. I'm sure she's fine." Jinmay said.

"How can you say that?! She's probably drenched! She could be cold! She could-"

"Chiro, calm down!" Jinmay said, making Chiro sit on the couch. "I'll just call Nova and see if she could spare a moment." Jinmay picked up the phone on the table and quickly dialed a number.

"I haven't talked to the team since Chiara was two years old." Chiro smiled.

Jinmay smiled back before hearing a voice on the other end of the phone. "Oh, hey Nova. Yeah, it's Jinmay."

" _Wow. Haven't heard from you in a long while._ "

"I know. Listen, our daughter ran from the house this morning and-"

" _Oh, you mean Chiara, right? Uh...Sorry. We were supposed to drop her off earlier._ "

"You know where she is?"

" _She's here at the Robot. She's slippery too. Everytime we tell her it's time to go, she distracts one of us with something different._ "

"Well, what's she doing now?"

"She's at the Robot?" Chiro asked, angry.

"Hush, Chiro. What'd you say, Nova?"

" _I said she's listening to one of Gibson's lectures._ "

"That's gonna keep her there. Anything to not come home right now, I'm sure."

" _Antauri's trying to convince her to come home, but…_ "

"It's okay, Nova. I think we'll just come by and get her ourselves." Jinmay nodded. "Thanks, Nova. See you soon."

Then Jinmay put the phone down before walking up the stairs and to Chiara's room.

"What are you doing, Jinmay?" Chiro asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"I'm packing an overnight bag for Chiara. I'm letting her stay overnight at the Robot as long as the monkeys don't mind a guest." Jinmay replied as she put a set of clothes in a bag.

"Jinmay, you can't be serious. She can't stay there!"

"She can. Whatever you think is going to happen to Chiara, is most likely not going to happen while she's there. Or maybe it will. We don't know."

"Then why send her?"

"To live her life!" Jinmay shouted. "She needs to live what life she finds fit, Chiro."

"She is only twelve."

"Chiro, you listen to me and listen to me well! I don't remember my childhood! You didn't have a childhood! Neither of us made our choices until we were fourteen! So if I want our daughter to make a choice to choose her life then so be it!"

Chiro nodded, scared of the sudden anger from his wife. "Fine. We'll let her sleep at the Robot tonight."


	3. Lullaby

**Chapter Three**

Chiara followed Gibson into the Command Room with a smile on her face. "Thanks for letting me listen to your lecture, Mr. Gibson. I think it'll help with my science project this weekend."

"Well, you are very welcome, Chiara." Gibson was going to continue but he heard someone clear their throat. "Oh, Chiro, Jinmay, hello."

"Mom? Dad? Uh-oh…" Chiara walked over with the low head. "I'm sorry I ran this morning. And I'm sorry about your pin, Dad. And I'm sorry-"

"Okay, okay…" Chiro kneeled on the floor, holding Chiara's arms. "It's okay, Chiara. You don't have to be sorry."

"I don't?"

"It was mostly my fault anyways. I...I kind of over reacted."

"Kind of, Dad?"

"Okay, okay. I over reacted. But it's only because I didn't want you having to go flying off into space and having to fight bad guys. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Wait just _one_ minute. You mean to tell me...you're the boy from my history book?"

Chiro chuckled, "Yes. Yes, I am."

Chiara screamed and then said, "Oh, my gosh! Why didn't you tell me before? This is so cool! My parents were superheroes with the monkey team!"

"You're okay with us being superheroes?" Chiro asked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Well…" Chiara thought for a moment. "I guess having a Dad who's an ex-superhero-slash-currently an accountant might be okay."

"An accountant? Kid, seriously?" Sprx questioned.

"It was the only job I could find. I needed money for Chiara to grow up."

"It is alright, Chiro. We understood why you left years ago."

"Left? You-You really left the monkey team?" Chiara asked.

"I only left because I needed to take care of you." Chiro replied.

"I guess that would make sense. But you never came back here? You never came back to the Robot? Even to visit?"

Chiro was taken back. He didn't think he'd have to get this far with explaining. "Uh...Yeah. This is my first time back since you were two." Chiro stood up. "I'm sorry I didn't come and visit sooner."

"It's okay, Chiro. You had a daughter to raise. It couldn't have been easy." Nova replied.

"I just never could come back here and not think about if Chiara was going to live this way. I guess...my father side kind of took over and over reacted to all the danger I'd be letting you get into like I did." Chiro explained.

"But that's no excuse!" Chiara said, turning around roughly. "They were your family too. You shouldn't have abandoned them."

"Aw, Chiara…" Sprx said as he walked over. "The kid grew up. He had a family to raise. We did our job of raising him. It was his turn."

"But...But...Fine." Chiara huffed.

"Chi, I packed a bag for you." Jinmay interrupted as she handed a duffel bag to her daughter.

"A bag? For what?"

"Your father and I have agreed to allow you to...stay for the weekend. We've talked to the monkey team and they would like nothing more than to have you stay for a few days." Jinmay explained.

"Really? I get stay here at the Robot? All weekend?"

"Yep. And after school on Monday, you'll come home."

"Okay, Mom." Chiara hugged her mom, then ran over and hugged Chiro. "Thanks, Daddy."

Chiro smiled before bending down and hugging his daughter back. "You're welcome, Chiara."

Otto walked over and handed Chiara something small. "Oh...Otto, that was Daddy's. Mom said I could have it but-" Chiro cut her off by pinning the small object onto Chiara's jacket. "Dad?"

"If you're going to be with the Monkey Team, then you need to have protection."

"Dad…." Chiara groaned.

"Let me finish. And you need to look like a superhero. What better way than this pin."

"Really? You think I look like a superhero?"

"You do." Chiro nodded.

"Thanks, Dad."

Later on, after Jinmay and Chiro left, Otto and Sprx brought Chiara to the bedroom level.

"This was your dad's room when he stayed here." Sprx said as he opened the door.

Otto turned on the lights to reveal nothing had been touched. It was dusty and full of cobwebs.

"Wow. It really has been a long time, huh?" Chiara said, looking around. Then she saw something on a shelf. It was a picture of Chiro, hero dressed, and the monkey team. "He looked so happy." Chiara turned to the two monkeys. "Can I keep this picture?"

"Sure, kid. Whatever." Sprx said.

"Thanks." Chiara smiled softly. Then she looked around. "I don't think I should sleep in here with it like this."

"Yeah. We haven't touched it in years." Otto said. "But where are you gonna sleep?"

"She'll sleep with me." Nova's voice came from behind. "We'll clean your room tomorrow. You can sleep in my room. But I don't have a bed."

"I like sleeping on the floor anyways. Camping is great, I think." Chiara said, thinking. "Everyone at school has been camping. I've never been. Dad's always worried about me getting attacked by giant bugs or grabbed by fire demons or something."

"The trips we've had, I'm not surprised." Sprx said.

"Come on, Chiara. Time for bed." Nova said.

Chiara yawned, "Okay, Aunt Nova." Chiara popped up at this. "Oops, sorry. I don't know why I called you that."

"It's okay. You can call me Aunt Nova if you want."

"Thanks." Chiara giggled as she followed Nova to another bedroom. "Night Otto. Night Sprx. Thanks for today."

And with that, Chiara disappeared into Nova's room. Later that night, Chiara sat up in her sleeping bag. She saw Nova was asleep and then looked at the floor where the picture of her dad was sitting. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy." Chiara said as she gently hugged the framed picture. She looked at the picture again before singing softly, " _Wandering child of the earth, do you know just how much your worth? You have walked this path since your birth, you were destined for more. There are those who will tell you you're wrong, they will try to silence your song._ " Unknowing to Chiara, Nova had awoken. She quietly listened as Chiara continued to sing. " _But right here is where you belong. So don't search anymore. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making…._ " Chiara started to sob some more lyrics out but couldn't as she started to cry.

"Chiara?" Nova rushed over and hugged Chiara. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my mom, Nova. I miss daddy too." Chiara cried.

The door of the room opened and all four of the monkeys stood there.

"What's going on?" Antauri questioned.

"I-I-I didn't mean to wake anyone."

"Shush now, Chiara." Nova soothed before turning to the others. "Chiara couldn't sleep. She misses her parents."

"It's my first night without them. I guess I'm just not cut out for this sleepover thing." Chiara sniffled as she wiped a tear away.

"Chiara, it's okay to be scared." Antauri soothed as he sat next to Chiara.

"It is? But everyone at school says that nobody should be afraid of anything when they're eleven. I'm twelve and still scared."

"Everyone is afraid of something, Chiara. It is natural. It is only when you face this fear that you become stronger. You may be still scared of your fear but...you will have faced it and it will not be as scary anymore. Do you understand?"

Chiara sniffled again and nodded. "Thanks, Antauri. I do understand."

"Good. Now, go back to sleep. We have a full day tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night, everyone." Chiara yawned as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. She fell right to sleep.

Before leaving the room, Nova asked Antauri, "You think the green light Jinmay described might be it? You think Chiro's daughter has the Power Primate inside?"

"She just might. We will see this weekend and find out ourselves."

With that, Antauri left the room.

Meanwhile, somewhere just outside of Ranger 7, the Next Generation's Robot flew.

"There is it, guys. Shuggazoom." Hope beamed with relief as they approached the planet. "It'll be so good to see Mother and Father again."

"Yeah, I can't wait. What about you, Tech?" Gadget spun in her chair as she felt relief.

"I didn't want to come back a failure. We spent twelve years out here and for what? To come home empty handed." Tech pouted.

"I don't like it either, Tech. But we needed to come back. It was time." Hope assured. "And we are back."

"Fine. Whatever. Tell me when we land." Tech said as he left the room.

The others watched as Tech disappeared but were more happy about returning home after such a long trip. They were too excited to care about Tech's attitude at the moment.

 **So...shout out to the song I do not own! It is great! I love it! I sing it to my niece all the time. It is "Wander's Lullaby" and it is sung by an amazing singer, Adriana Figueroa (Hope I got it right.) Again, do not the song or the singer or whatever. Anything to do with the song, NOT ME!**


	4. Gum?

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Nova woke up and started walking out of the room when she remembered she had a guest last night. But when Nova looked over at Chiara's sleeping bag, it was rolled up and put against the wall. Nova ran out of the room and started for the elevator when she noticed the room that Chiro used to live in was opened. Peeking inside, Chiara was washing the floors.

"Chiara?" Nova asked, unknowingly out loud.

"Oh, good morning, Nova. I thought I'd get an early start to cleaning up the room. Hope I didn't wake anyone."

"No...No, I was just waking up. Where is everyone?"

"I think Sprx and Otto are still sleeping and Antauri and Gibson are downstairs."

"Oh, okay. Are you hungry? We can get some breakfast."

"No, it's okay. My dad always said that one should satisfy one's duty before satisfy one's hunger...or desire I guess."

"Your dad...told you that?"

"Yeah." Chiara sat on her knees while Nova walked in and sat with her. "My dad always tells me these...lessons. It's fun."

"What are some of the other lessons he taught you?"

"All kinds. Like there was this one where-" Chiara was interrupted by the beeping of the speakers going off.

" _Nova, if you and Chiara are awake, please join us for breakfast._ " Antauri announced.

"Coming, Antauri!" Nova replied. "Come on. Take a break. Let's get some food."

"Sure." Chiara stood up and followed Nova down to the kitchen area. Chiara saw the everyone already setting up the table. "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Chiara. How'd you sleep?" Otto asked.

"I slept alright after talking with you all last night. Thanks." Chiara watched as the monkeys started setting the table. She ran over to the cabinets and pulled out the plates. "I'm gonna help too."

The monkeys smiled at each other before continuing to set the table and make breakfast. A moment later, Chiara hummed quietly but the others noticed the singing.

"What song is that, Chiara?" Antauri questioned.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was humming. It's a song Mom sings sometimes. When she's helping me fix a cut or something." Chiara replied.

"How's it go?" Nova asked.

"Oh, uh...I'm much of a singer."

"Come on, kiddette. Just a few bars." Sprx said.

"Oh, alright." Chiara cleared her throat before starting. " _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been. Change the fate's design. Save what's been lost. Bring back what once was mine…_ "

"That was really pretty, Chiara."

"Thanks, Otto. I really liked it too. But like I said, I'm not a singer like my mom is."

"That's not just any song, you know." Nova said.

"It's not? Oh, don't tell me that was your song, Nova."

"No. It's Melodie's. She sings that song to heal people."

"Oh...Wait, who's Melodie?"  
"Melodie is...Antauri's wife." Nova replied.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize." Chiara said.

"It's quite alright, Chiara. Maybe you should meet the Megaforce."

"The...Megaforce? Cool...I read about them too...at the library. We haven't gotten that far in history class." Then Chiara realized something. "Ah! I forgot about my history homework! And it's due this morning!" Chiara set the plates on the table before rushing out of the room.

The monkey team followed her, finding her in the room she'd be staying in, sitting on the stripped bed and tapping her chin with the end of a pencil.

"Do you want help with your homework?" Gibson asked.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Gibson. Thanks though." Chiara replied.

"We'll be down stairs if you need us then." Nova said as she followed the boys out of the room.

Back on the Next Gen Robot, Gadget opened the door to her brother's room. At the same time, it was hers. She never was able to sleep very far from her brother. Gadget allowed her twin brother to treat her as younger even though she was first. Gadget looked around her side. Bright green, clean, and mechanics put away. Then she turned to Tech's side. Dark green, oil spills, metal pieces everywhere, and paper to trail with it.

"Tech?" Gadget questioned her brother who seemed to be deep in whatever he was furiously writing about. "Tech, we're gonna eat. You coming, bro?"

Tech turned and looked surprised. "Oh, Gadget, I didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

Gadget smiled. She was the only who saw Tech as the same he always has been. Not the grumpy leader everyone else saw.

"Sorry to interrupt your...writing. But we're gonna eat soon. Hope wanted me to come get you."

"Oh, uh...nah. I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Gadget questioned. She turned worried, looking at Tech's withering figure. "Tech, you never eat. Please, come eat something."

"I'm good. Really, G. I'm fine."

"If Mommy and Daddy see you like this they're gonna go crazy."

Tech sighed in defeat, he couldn't fight the logic his sister gave him. He didn't want to worry his parents, or his sister anymore.

He stood up, "Okay...I'll come-" Tech stopped midsentence as his system shutdown.

"Tech?" Gadget asked before watching her brother fall to the ground hard. "Tech! Violet, Hope! Help! Someone, please, help! Tech!"

Back on Shuggazoom, it was the afternoon when Chiara was sitting in her class. It was science class and she had finished all her work for the day, so now she was just waiting for the bell to ring the end of the school day. Chiara wanted nothing more than to race back to the Super Robot after school. Phasing Chiara from her daydream, the teacher walked by and placed a piece of paper on her desk.

"You're still daydreaming, Chiara. If you want to pass this class, you'll need at least C on the next test." The teacher told her kindly.

Chiara nodded saddly. "I'll try my best, sir."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. And there is tutoring after school in the library today. Just a suggestion."

Chiara thought about it before coming up with an idea. "Actually, sir, I think I have someone who can help me." That's when the bell rang. "Good bye, sir."

"Chiara, just remember what I've said about the tutoring, huh?"

"I will!" Chiara called before running out.

Getting outside the school, Chiara was stopped by two girls. One had long brown hair with purple highlights and brown eyes, her name was Lexi. The other one had short red hair with black highlights and green eyes, her name was Lucy. Without paying attention, Chiara ran right into them and fell backwards.

"Ugh! Watch where you're-Oh, Lexi, Lucy...I...uh...I didn't see you there." Chiara chuckled.

Lexi grabbed Chiara by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to her face. "Who do you think you are, bumping into people like that? You're not like your so-called father, Chiara."

"It was an accident, Lexi. Really, please, let go." Chiara begged.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" A tall thin man with orange hair questioned.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. B.T." Lexi replied as she dropped Chiara on the ground. "We just wanted to help Chiara up. She tripped."

Lexi and Lucy gave Chiara a death glare that scared her enough to lie. "Uh...yeah, I tripped. They were just helping me up."

Lexi and Lucy grabbed Chiara's arms and pulled her up.

"There, all set." Lucy said before following Lexi away.

Chiara sighed heavily as she picked up her books and dusted off her skirt.

"Chiara?" Mr. B.T called before Chiara could run off. "Come here."

Chiara gulped heavily before walking over to her gym teacher. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"You forgot you hat, young lady. I don't think your dad would be very happy to see you without it, huh?"

"Oh...thanks, Mr. B.T." Chiara said, confused, as she took her hat back from her teacher.

"It's alright." B.T caught Chiara before she got too far away. "And Chiara, one more thing."

She looked over her shoulder, nervous about what her teacher would say next. "Yes, sir?"

"Don't let them push you around. Look, I used to bully your father, Chiro. I learned my lesson though. But all in all, he never went down without a fight."

"You used to be a bully? You bullied my dad?"

"Yeah, I know. And now I'm a big softy. But listen, you ever have trouble with those girls again, you let me or Mr. Glenny know. We'll talk to them. Okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks, Mr. B.T." Chiara said as she placed her hat on her head. "Bye, sir."

"Alright, you get home now."

"I will." Then Chiara raced off.

Arriving at the Super Robot, Chiara placed her hand on the Robot's foot. Nothing happened though, as she was told by Antauri was supposed to happen. Confused, Chiara tried again, and again, and again. But still nothing happened. Chiara dialed on her phone until there was a click.

" _Chiara? Is everything alright?_ "

"Mom, I can't get into the Super Robot like Antauri said I could. I was hoping you or Dad could call the monkeys up and have them open the door for me."

" _Your father? Chiara, didn't he pick you up from school today?_ "

"No. Why would Dad come get me from school? He never does that."

" _Well, there was an emergency there at Super Robot. I thought he was supposed to pick you up and bring you there so he could help. Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be there soon. Just stay put._ "

"S-Sure thing, Mom. I'll be right outside." Then Chiara hung up her phone. She looked up at the Super Robot. "I wish you could hear me. I wish you could open your door so I can help them inside. Tell me what's going on in there." Chiara looked away for a moment before quickly looking back up at the Super Robot. "Wait...What did you say?"

"Chiara!" Jinmay came running down the street. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Hey, Mom...Can the Super Robot-"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we don't have time for questions right now." Jinmay interrupted as she opened the door of the Super Robot easily.

"But, Mom!" Chiara called as she followed her mother inside.

"Come on, Chiara." Jinmay held Chiara close to her as they went up to the Command Center. Right in the middle of the room, they saw Chiro. "Chiro!"

"Uh-oh…" Chiro groaned before turning around. "Hi, Jinmay."

"Don't you _Hi Jinmay_ me, mister! You said you were going to pick Chiara up from school today!"

"I-I know, I thought I still had another hour before-Oh, Chiara, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy. Mr. B.T held me back from school for a little while anyways."

"B.T?" Chiro smiled softly. "What's he teach?"

"He teaches gym. He made Lexi and Lucy stop bothering me at school."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Gibson said.

"Mr. Gibson, what's going on? Is everyone alright?" Chiara asked. "Wait, I'm not going home yet, am I?"

"We don't know if that's going to be the case, yet, Chiara. But to answer your first question, no. No, not everyone is alright."

"What's going on?"

"Tech's system has been exhausted to a point where he is in a forced shut down."

"Tech? You mean, Otto and Gizmo's son? The Next Gen team is here?"

"Dad, is Tech gonna be okay?" Chiara heard a voice and turned to it. She saw the young golden monkey with black eyes and walked over as if she were drawn to her. "I don't know what I'd do without my brother." Otto was trying to calm Gadget down the best he could.

"Hey, I'm Chiara." She said to the young monkey.

Gadget looked up at Chiara, wiping a tear away. "Gadget." She sat up as Chiara sat down next to her.

"Do you...like gum?"

"Gum?" Gadget questioned.

Chiara pulled out a stick and unwrapped it, tearing it in half. "It's my last stick." Chiara held out half of the gum to Gadget. "I chew it when I'm nervous or scared. It helps, especially if I've got a test coming up. My teachers even let me chew a piece while I'm testing since I get so nervous." Gadget looked confused. "I'm not very good at making friends. I just thought that offering something would help you to calm-"

Before Chiara knew it, Gadget had taken the gum from her, unwrapped it and stuck in her mouth. Chiara was surprised, every other time she had tried that before, it never worked. After a moment, Chiara was happy.

"Thank you." Gadget said.

"You're welcome." Chiara replied. "And you know...your brother's got, like, _the_ best doctor working on him. I'm positive Tech will be just fine."

"Who are you anyways?" Gadget asked.

"I'm Chiara. That's my dad, Chiro, and my mom, Jinmay." Chiara said.

"Your parents?" Gadget questioned.

"Yeah. I just found out that they were a part of the Monkey Force."

"It's Monkey Team Hyper Force."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm still learning."

"It's okay." Gadget fell silent for a moment. Just as tears were gathering in her eyes, "Chiara, have you ever been so close to someone that losing was the last thought on your mind about them? That losing them wasn't going to close until you grew old together? That them being sick would be the only thing you didn't want to see happen to them?"

Gadget's tears were starting to fall as spoke but she was pulled from it as she heard sobbing next to her. Looking, she found Chiara crying.

"Chiara? I-I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, Gadget." Chiara sniffled before wiping her face off. She smiled big for Gadget, as if she hadn't been crying. "I'm fine. See?"

"Chiara? What did I say? Please?"

"Gadget, really, I'm okay. I just-I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to...if you don't want to. But if you do want to, you can talk to me or Hope."

"Hope?"

"Antauri and Melodie's daughter. She's over there with Violet." Gadget pointed to her friends. Violet was trying to consul Hope, who was clearly upset over what was happening to Tech. "I wouldn't go over there right now, though. Hope looks more upset than I am about Tech."

"Yeah. I'll talk to her later."

Chiro and Jinmay watched as Chiara and Gadget talked and laughed. They smiled as they found their daughter was finally making friends, even if they were monkeys.


End file.
